


Overlord: The God of Catastrophe

by Ateijuk



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane, オーバーロード | Overlord
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Corruption, Dystopia, F/M, Far Future, Multi, Other, Overlord - Freeform, Time Travel, Yggdrasil - Freeform, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateijuk/pseuds/Ateijuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Ulbert Alain Odle and his involvement with creation of the Silent City mention by Boris the Paladin in the Kattse Plains where Ainz murdered, minced and turn 70,000 human into dark red meat paste. Unfortunately for Boris, as holy as a paladin as he was, never did made it home alive. Do forgive the horrendous terribly bad grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

THE SILENT CITY

Location:

The Re-Restize

The Kattse Plains

"Marquis!"

The former adventurers rode over on horseback.

"Did you see it? Do you feel it?"

At the front of the adventurers was their leader, a paladin of the Fire God, Boris Axelson.

Within his voice was a thrill of fear he could not hide.

Raeven could not speak. Gazef understood why.

Murmurs of disquiet were rising up from the adventurers, and the massed armies gathered here.

This was no longer a time for etiquette. Gazef spoke to him.

"—Tell me! What is that? No need to greet me! Please tell me everything you know, now!"

Boris clutched the holy symbol that dangled around his neck. It was a gesture of warding.

"...We can't be sure, but we believe the creatures they ride are legendary monsters known as Soul Eaters. They are undead creatures that hunger for the souls of the living. According to the tales, they once appeared to ravage a city of the Beastmen Kingdoms."

"Then… how many casualties were there?"

In the silence that followed, Boris' quiet words carried a long, long way.

"—One hundred thousand."

The breath caught in Gazef's throat.

"...A mere three Soul Eaters devastated the entire city they appeared in. Ninety-five percent of the people who lived there, over one hundred thousand people, were killed. It was abandoned and entered legend as the Silent City."

A heavy silence fell on the group.

"...And there's five hundred of them out there?"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Beginning

250 years BA (Before Ainz)

The Silent City wasn't always known as The Silent City, only human and demi-human slaves call it so. The City true name was not well known to all, save for a few hundred beastmen tribe scattered around the continent of the New World, partly because the human invaders who overtook the city and enslaved its inhabitants considered the city as their greatest shame and defeat. However for the beastmen tribes, The Silent City is considered sacred ground and its name are kept throughout the living generation.

In the beginning, the City was known by another name: Shulva-ris, and it was a jewel to behold. Shulva-ris was city where many of the beastmen tribes came together to learn, to trade and to empower their clans as well as making new one. When walking through the gate of Shulva-ris, a traveler would be met with two titanic statues, one of a lion-men and one of the Bird-men. The two statues face each other, crossing sword overhead the pathway. A little further in, the pathway goes up a cliff, heading into a corridor of an indoor aquarium. There, mermaid and aquatic beastmen swim about and frolicking in the water. It was quite a sight. The streets are paved with the finest marble stones delivered on the backs of the yak-men, whom from the cold northern mountain ranges. The lion-men of Yujirak patrol the city, keeping order. While the White-Wings soldier fly about the city freely as though they were swimming in the air.

If one were to continue to walk, they would found themselves soon in the city garden, with gigantic glass dome overhead and cool air gently breezing about. Six platform made of white marble surround the garden forming a circle. The grass was green, here is it the most well kept patch in all of the city, maintaining it are the Muntjac, beastmen that resemble a bipedal deer, whose favorite foods are grass. The garden was green but within it also lies various small plants, whose true color only shown under the moonlight of the night. The city garden is the only place in the city where fires and torches are forbidden, the reason is because that at night, the plants glow with breathtaking colors; green, violet and whitish blue. Here was the Heart of the city where the leaders of the six great clans met to governed the city. Shulva-ris was a rich city, everyday wonderful goods coming in and out of the city, and merchant who find themselves invited to the city would procure great profit and unique wares found nowhere else. However, the dark side of the city is something to be worth mentioning, as it was one of the many factor that eventually lead to the city's demise.

If a human were not invited at the behest of the clans that make up the city upper class or a merchant affiliated with the Merchant Guild, that human would be apprehended by the city's guard and imprisoned. After five days, the unfortunate human would be shipped off to Shulva-Ris stables and farms, unless someone would come in and vouch for that human.

An unfortunate human male would find themselves to be used as slaves or meats to be chopped up and sold in the city Bazaar like pigs, cows or chicken. Human female would probably fared no better, they would be delivered to the city stable where they would live out their lives as cow to be milked and relieving lust of the city male population, and eventually slaughtered and eaten once their usefulness is gone. Their offspring would be born half breed which would make up the 40% of the city work-force and as second class citizen.

A famous beastman once said: "Do Not Waste A Human, A Human Is a Precious Resource. Their Hair can be made into ropes, Their Flesh and blood are full of nutrition, and their shit and piss are the finest fertilizer for our farm field. Their Female gives us milk and breeds us our work forces, A Human is of equal value to that of gold!"

There are many things that plagued men, however one of which has more power and grasp on men than any other. It can turned men against their own, it can make kings and build nation, it can turned men into cold and heartless creatures that capable of great and terrible cruelty. Under its influence men would burn and raze forest, polluted lakes and the ocean, as well as ignoring the pleas of the innocent. Its name is Greed, endless Greed.

The wealth and riches of the Shulva-ris spread far and wide, reaching all the way to the human nations, one of which is the known as The Slane Theocracy, followers of the six great gods, purger of all that is not human. For years and years, The Slane Theocracy did not go into war with Shulva-ris because it was for one simple reason; internal affair.

The Slane Theocracy at the time was dealing with some internal problems, and naturally with any regime, there would be opposition. Now, as a nation that advocates human superiority, they can't go about murdering people just because they don't like them, and there's also the human's right group. So, in order to get rid of their opposition, they would have them sent off the beastmen territory under the pretense of "peace and spreading the teaching of the gods" but in reality, the upper echelon would have these sent-off parties travelled about Shulva-ris territory. Naturally, Shulva-ris would received words from the Slane Theocracy about these parties and would go about of "escorting" them to safety, which basically mean killing off the human and turn them into an all you can eat buffet.

While Shulva-Ris forces enjoy the occasional human feast. The Church of Slane Theocracy was slowly building up ammunition to use the beastmen's action and savagery as propaganda for war to increase their political power. They've sent their opposition into Shulva-ris territory to deliver "peaceful message", now what would the public opinion be if the people find out that these pilgrims were murdered and eaten by beastmen? The Slane Theocracy maybe a religious nation, but the strongest political powers within the Theocracy does not lie in the hands of the Archbishops or the ruling government, at the time anyway. The real power lies in the Nation population's opinions and the representatives of the territories. When the news finally broke, the populace immediately called for wars, and the church's power rose greatly while the territory lord's power plummeted.

May the Spirit of Creation have mercy on men and beastmen for their sin. The Beastmen took the invading human armies of the Slane Theocracy as a welcoming meal, but little did they knew of the various magic caster, the endless number of angel summon, and of the Scriptures. In times, even the strongest wall would break, if one hit it long enough. The Beastmen were strong, they were fast, four times that of a normal human, but even they could do naught against the wave after wave of summon angel of the Theocracy magic caster. The Beastmen sin of pride was their downfall.

The war and siege of Shulva-ris raged on for more than ten years. Eventually, Shulva-Ris fell to the greed of men, and while the human slaves and livestock rejoiced and danced of celebration, none can be said the same to the beastmen population that remain in the city. The beastmen who stay was either could not leave because they have nowhere else to go, or because they believed that the invader were just "weak, mere human".

The Merchant are untouched however, because the Merchant's guild influenced all nations alike, they generally stay a neutral party of course, punishing the merchant would only hurt the Theocracy's wealth, and a single word of the Merchant's Guild can spell total economic collapse for a kingdom. Then it would be only a matter of time before said kingdom would be divvy up into pieces by the surrounding kingdoms or nation.

The Slane Theocracy took full control of Shulva-ris, its inhabitant were made into slaves or beheaded, and their pelt made for trophies and rugs. The beastmen slaves are worked to the bones, their overseer care not whether they lived or died, only saw them as materials if they died or labor if they lived. Beastmen's children would be made into pets, or eaten as delicacy by some of the human's upper classes.

Shulva-ris suffering continues nearly ninety-nine years before the arrival of a certain beastman; to the human he was considered an Evil God, A devil of the purest darkness, while to the beastmen he was a savior, a god worthy of respect and admiration. To this day, a few hundred tribes still carry his name, bestowing his name only to the strongest warrior champion of their tribe.

Most human does not know of him, but the beastmen call him…..Ulbert Alain Odle: The God of Catastrophe.


	2. I Live, I died, I live again and kill people.

Death and Begining

Time: July 22, 2138

The season of Tsuyu

Location: Neo-Tokyo. Neo-Akihabara

In an alley outside the busy street of Neo-Akihabara.

[Ahh…shit….fuck this rain….I seriously need a smoke.]

The man in grey coat and cap spoke to himself, in a gruff voice due to his mask which filtered out the polluted air and goggle to prevent eyes damage in pollution that which covered all of Neo-Tokyo.

Tokyo was once a great city, home to a few million people. However, in world where resources are scarce and overpopulation, it was lost in the mist of war, the Third World War. For a city that has lived for so long, it is now abandoned 250 miles outside of Neo-Tokyo. Tokyo was A Ruin, A relic of the Ages past. The world have changed greatly, the idea of hooking one's brain to surf the internet is no longer a fantasy, but a reality, with the help of nanobots.

The man sign inwardly, he have just eaten a poor meal….no it wasn't even a meal, just some pills and a health drink. Now he walked the city in the slightly acidic rain. It help the man think.

He looked up outside the alleyway, and up on the holographic screen.

"Today we have the one of the creators of the once popular Yggdrasil, Yakashi Tekjuk."

A cutely woman said.

"Yakashi-san, I understand that your company will be shutting down Yggdrasil in five day times, now as a player who have experience the wonder of your game and its charm, I must ask "why? And will there be a second Yggdrasil?".

The man in the room on the screen replied

"Well….Ms. Oaht, we the Yggdrasil company have decided to shut down our game because there is simply not enough paying players to offset the cost of maintaining the game, as for the second question, the answer to that is yes, perhaps there will be a second Yggdrasil, although it is still in progress."

The conversation continue, but the man in the alley in the grey coat under the rain wasn't listening anymore. Walking under the endless slightly acidic rain, the man thought to himself.

[ I should be getting home….gotta sleep and then back to the factory line….fuck, my life have not been good all these years. Yggdrasil huh, I quit that game sometimes ago. Some of my best time in life have been that game…Momonga, Ainz Ooal Gown, The Great Tomb of Nazarick….even that bastard winner-in-life Touch-me. Wonder how those guy doing? But seriously though, who the fuck would ever thought that the one guy I hate the most would actually turn out to be the Vice CEO of my factory? ] 

[...Heh….the No Cash Alliance, to think that we believe that we could compensate for trying not to spend real cash for the game with our skill alone…..Ah it was fun, quite fun, Momonga….I wonder how that cautious and stingy bastard is doing, when I quit, that guy was stilling running the guild...Ah, and who could forget Demiurge, my prized creation, my precious creature, the devil I made to bring down Gods. Ah…fuck, why the hell did I quit?....]

Blessed memories flow through the man's head, filling him with joyful memories of the past as well as the answer for his question.

[....That's right, it was because I felt bored, we were at the top. We were the strongest but no one could ever came close to defeating us. Then there's that annoying fucktard Touch-Me, sure the bastard was an ok guy, but I still can't stand him. Just as he made Sebas Tian in his image, I made Demiurge in my image as an devil king of evil. This world is most unfair, my parent died in a the fire of the factory, and all I received was an inadequate amount of compensation…which bastard in the fucking nine hell thought up the CleBlood law anyway? Why was I born in such a time?...]

The CleBlood law, due to the aftermath of the Third World War, Japan became a slightly closed nation, the population are divided, between natural born Japanese citizen of Japanese bloodline and those who don't. Natural born Japanese with pure Japanese bloodline receive better privilege than that of those who either immigrant or have one parent who isn't Japanese. The man received compensation that is one third compare to that of a pure Japanese citizen, as well reduce health benefit compare to that of a pure blood Japanese.

May God Forgive men for their sins.

The man played Yggdrasil when he was 17 years old, during which time he suffered from Chuunibyou and he believe himself to be that of the devil descend, and thus he made a character from the goat demon of Vanaheimr, a Yggdrasil species known as Jahannam. The man real life name is Atei Jue and he is 26 years old. Born on September 9 21XX. Factory mechanic of the Toha Heavy Industries.

Unfortunately, he is currently on suspension an error he made at work for certain reason.

Atei walking down the street of Neo-Akihabara, when suddenly he was grab by two men and drag into the alley. Then he was pushed against wall, and one the assailant said.

" gimme yo money, bitch!"

Judging from the voice of the assailant, Atei figure that they must be at least 16 years old, but due to the dark night and the never ending fog, he couldn't be sure, so he can only guess. Just stupid kids trying to hustle people. So he retorted.

"Ain't you too young to be robbing people?"

"Damn dreg, Shut Da Fuck Up, am gonna seriously fuckchu up, we Splice and Dicer!"

[....huh…..Splice and Dicer huh, they must be desperate to have kids like these to be getting involve with them…still, let see, if I rush this punk maybe I can get away…..?!]

Atei's thought were cut short as he felt a painful sensation at his ribs. Atei look down and sort of wished he hadn't. Dark Red Blood flow and stain his white work shirt and in the hand of the second assailant was a gleaming knife, reflecting the colorful neon light of the city.

Atei fell down, and felt the cold wet pavement, the smell of the gutter breeze over him and a voice said.

"Shway dog, now we seriously gonna pass da test, take this dreg wallet and cut off his ear to show da boss."

"peg it Rob, Ah wanna see this fool die and let 'im know it's me that slice 'im, Ah gonna look 'im in the eye and watch him die, Ah'll take his ear afterward. We gonna be Trickzer afta dis!"

[So…..this is it huh? This is how I die huh? In a dirty alley up in my neck in gutter water, killed by two little wannabe gangster.]

Atei thought, and slowly passed away in pain and in the cold dark slightly acidic endless rain from the world…..

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

00:00:05

…..Darkness…..that's what it is, just pure darkness, and endless abyss that human has always feared and obsessed with. Looking into the darkness, fears are amplify, because man are remind of his own mortality and that all must died sooner or later. However, for some, the darkness is a welcoming friend, it is akin to falling asleep, to be at peace because after all, the worst is over, what else can happen?

[….hmmm…so this is it? The afterlife huh…..not as bad as I thought…so…what now]

[….hmmm…..strange….why is there a wet sensation on my back? I died didn't I?]

…..

….

…

…

…

[my hoof feel itchy…wait…..hoof? when the fuck in the fucking nine hell did I have hoof?!]

Atei Jue open his eyes and was blinded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Falling Demon: part 1

*pant*

*pant*

*gulp…*

*pant*

A small beastman child was running through the golden wheat field, and the howling of dogs followed.

The child could almost feel the teeth of the vicious dogs biting at its heel.

The child ran and ran and ran while crying. The thistle and thorn of the various surrounding plants cut and puncture the child bare feet. It eventually ran to the forest beside the field and hid itself underneath the root of a Yadrul tree. The child was born at the wrong time; it was born a slave to the human who rule the city of Shulva-Ris. Shulva-Ris was a haven to human but a place of great cruelty to demi-human and beastmen. The nobility of Shulva-Ris have taken up a sport-game, one of which involved bringing vicious dogs, whom were starved for nearly three days, and set them lose to hunt down young beastmen children. If the beastmen child was male, he would be left to the dogs as dinner, if the child was female, each noble present would force her down and have his way with her then they all would joined in. Afterward, the unfortunate victim, once tired, would be thrown to the dogs as dinner, while their head brought home on spikes as trophy to hung on top of fireplace in some noble's home.

"COME OUT, COME OUT LITTLE MONGREL, WE PROMISED NOT TO HURT YOU TOO MUCH!"

A fat, piggish nobleman yelled while his friends from atop their horse chuckled slightly.

" YOU CAN RUN BUT SURELY, BY THE GRACE OF THE SIX GREAT GOD, YOU CANNOT HIDE!"

The child held its breath, fearing for its life, it knew better than to let these human master finding it, for a fate worse than death await. It have seen too many of its friends, and people around it suffered at the hand of these human.

….*sniff*…*sniff*….*ggrrrr*….

The child, in its panic have certainly found a great place for hiding, a human would not have seen it. However, unfortunately for the child, these men brought their dogs, bred to be vicious, to hunt prey with their keen nose and hearing. These weren't just normal dogs, they shouldn't even be called dogs, and they were mutated through magic, combine with alchemy to form a chimera of sort. Sleek black and hairless body, exposed flesh on its face, and three little horns protrude from its head; it stood as tall as a full grown man waist while its eyes held a gleaming silvery pupil. The dogs lunge at the beastman child, and the child fought back while screaming.

"Oh, there IT is, the misery mongrel, come on my friend….let have our fun with this one!"

"I called the pelt." One of the men said.

"dibs on the tail!" Another said.

"Of course, the head should go to our fearless leader of this hunt, Nobelch-sama!"

The men laugh and urged their horse toward the screaming beastmen child. The child was kicking one of the dog, whose fang held tightly and biting into the child's ankle. The child scream with great vigor and fumbling around the bushed for something…..anything…. to use as weapon to drive back the beast.

"YASHA! YASHA!" the man named Nobelch said. And the beast-like dogs stop their barking while the one that was attacking the child slacken its jaw and went toward Nobelch.

*hah*….*hah*…*hah*…the child breathe heavily and look up at Nobelch. It gritted its teeth and crawl its way toward a tree where it struggled lean its back against the tree.

Nobelch sneered "So….slave, this here is the end of the hunt, if you entertain me and my men a little bit more, then perhaps I will allow you a quick death. Isn't it such a great mercy from one as kind as I?"

The child knew better, and it struggled with all its strength and spat at the ground. Nobelch's calm face then twisted into an evil smile, his eyes widen, which is not much considering how fat his face was. Nobelch said.

"Ooooh…..this one still got some fight, it's no fun it they don't resist. Alright men, let's have fun with this one, make sure that it last, I want it to look at me when I strangled it….hahahahahah!"

The men get off their horses, some begin unbuckling their belt and removing their pant. One could see that these worthless weak men were brimming with lust and the anticipation of beating down a resisting female.

…*whoosh*…..*SPLAT!*…

"AARRRRGGGHHHHH…MY LEG, MY LEG, GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"OH GOD, OH GOD!...HELP ME YOU FOOL!..DON'T JUST STAND THERE….HELP ME….Help Me….help…me….*gurgle*."

While the men was readying themselves for their hunting ritual of ending a hunt, something felled from the sky and landed on two men at the back of the group. One man was dead instantly, and the other gurgled blood as his leg were crushed…..no, his leg, pelvis and waist were completely crushed, smashed into the ground.

The ground was stained with dark red blood, and the thing slowly stood up.

It looked at the human, whose mind currently could not seem to comprehend what have just happened.

Ten second passed in what seem like an eternity…one of the men got his mind together and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? GET YOUR SWORD OUT!"

His words seem to have woken up the surrounding men, five them total, Nobelch included. The beastmen child can only looked at the amazing scene in front of it.

The men gotten their swords and rushed at the creature, but it just seem as though the blades are just bouncing off the creature's jet black fur, the creature swipe its hand as if brushing off a fly and two human head flew. Blood gushed like fountain from the two bodies as they fell twitching to the ground further staining the sandy earth with dark red blood.

Nobelch was trembling, his posture shaking while his mouth foaming uncontrollable. No more was the arrogant attitude he was displaying earlier, no more was the evilly smile, just pure terror remain. Nobelch was witnessing a scene that he could not comprehend. The men here aside from him were from the upper class of nobility of Shulva-Ris, they have received royal sword art which made them almost equal to that of a gold-rank adventurer, and with their dwarven forged mithril blades, which could cut through almost anything were they were even capable of fighting on equal footing with a beastmen gladiator in Shulva-Ris coliseum. But here, in this place, in this forest away from the city, their sword skill and weapon were having absolutely no effect on the creature before them, with one hand it swatted two of Nobelch's men head off, and the weapon the men were using could have pierced the creature's skin, it feel that though they were slicing at a rubbery rock.

It could not be true, it was as if he was in a nightmare. Nobelch in his terror finally took in the sight of the creature and what he saw made him soiled himself. Stinking smell rose up from his breeches and he could feel liquid dripping down his leg.

"….Hmmm…Interesting…." The creature spoke in deep and strange voice, it was as if there were two people speaking at once and the remaining men stiffen up. They could not understand why, but they could feel a deep and primal fear creeping up their spine. One man, his name was Yeshef, could no longer take it and decided to run.

"…..AH….." The creature spoke and raised its hand in a gesture that seem to say "Wait!" but ….*SPLAT*…and the men turned to look in horror.

The running man was split, they could see his spine, the brain…everything was cleanly split in half, and on the ground was the man's back, and in front of them was the man face looking at the rest of them in pained expressing.

"ah…ah…ah…ah…" it mouthed before falling down to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Falling Demon: Part 2

 

[..!...!...]

Atei open his eyes and was blinded by the shining sun, he took in a deep breath and thought.

[Huh? Where am I? Where is this place? OOH...my head...I remember being stabbed by two little punk in an alley and up in my neck in dirty water….so why am I in a forest..huh..…what's this?]

Atei slowly got up and look down and he saw a half-man who was violently thrashing and screaming. He felt something dropping to the ground behind him and what he saw made him almost scream out in fear and panic. It was a bunch of mushy lumps of flesh, with what look like a cave in skull, and the fleshy mushy lumps were slowly peeling themselves pieces by pieces off Atei's back while the ground was full of dark red blood.

[…ARRRGHHHH….OH GOD, OH GOD…EW…EW…EW…..WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?... …..waitaminute…..my voice? I'm not screaming? Why aren't I screaming?]

The reason for this was of Ulbert's/ Atei's race, the Jahannam species have 60% base resistance to fear and control effect, somewhat close to that of an vampire, or ghoul. Not complete immunity like that of skeleton species. 

Because of his character racial resistance, Atei's wasn't panicking like any normal person should. Atei look around and saw six….minus…one half-man who obviously are dead, excluding the lump of mush flesh on Atei's back and one beastmen child heavily injured slumping against a tree.

Two of the five remaining human was half naked, their privates dangling and slapping against their thigh. It was a disgusting sight, especially when the two of them were obese, save for one that look relatively more fancy that the rest. One man with red hair screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING? GET YOUR SWORD OUT!" and immediately rushed at Atei, swinging his sword.

Atei instinctively raised his hand to defend himself but the silvery gleaming sword just bounce off, surprising the man attacking as well as Atei himself. It only took the red hair man a few second, but he quickly recompose himself and urged his friends to attack the being in front of themselves.

The constant attack, bouncing off Atei's fur made him puzzled, he couldn't understand why these people were attacking, or why his arms and legs are covered in brownish dark fur. The last time he checked himself in the mirror, he was pretty sure that the only place that should have this much hair was his chair, crotch, and armpits. While deep in though, Atei realized that the constant attacks was getting rather annoying and instinctively Atei slightly swatted at two men on the left side of his body. However, what Atei didn't realized was that to the human of the New World, Yggdrasil being are literally walking disaster, and that Atei was in fact now in the body of an Yggdrasil being.

Naturally, Atei's attempt of swatting result in the two men's decapitation. The bodies that lost their heads twitch around like that of the freshly killed chicken before falling down. Blood drops sprayed in the air like that of a fountain. Uniquely though, the aroma of spilled blood pierced Atei's senses and he could feel as if he as indulging in it.

"...Hmmm...Interesting." Atei unfamiliarity spoken.

"Hiiiiiiiiii" The fat piggish man at the farthest end was shrieking in a high pitched voice, while his fancy white breeches stain itself in yellow liquid and brown stain.

Of the five men, three remain, the moment that Atei spoken, one man decided to bolt. Atei in his slight confusion, instinctively raised his palm and said "...AH..." and he felt something activated. It was a familiar feeling, a spell that he himself used most often when he was playing Yggdrasil as Ulbert.

 

[ Ring of Raqiya ] a rank 8 control effect spell: It create a dome like Area of Effect around the caster that foes cannot cross, trapped foes cannot exit while the ring is active.

[...hmm...what's going on? Why can I use a Yggdrasil spell?...wait, is this one of those novel scenario where the main character died in the real world and reincarnated...then judging from my arms and legs what the hell am I?!...could it be?...] Atei thought to himself.

Nobelch couldn't understand the scene before him, however he realized that if he doesn't do something now, then his life could be in danger. Pulling out his intricate carved mithril dagger, Nobelch grab the beastman child and pull her to him. Nobelch then bellowed "Fasku! Fasku!" it meant "attack" and the beast-like dogs lunged at the goat like thing and blood spurted from the neck of the creature...at least that what was supposed to happen.

Feeling something amiss, Nobelch looked around and find that aside from him , and the red hair man, there was no one else that could have come to his aid. The dogs have ran away long since.

Atei could not help but somehow feeling mused at the situation unfolding in front of him. The human surrounding him wasn't much of threat, if anything they could wasn't even able to scratch him and had attacked him without reason, agreed that perhaps the fact that he might have come falling down from the sky and crushed two of them does indeed warrant a retaliation but still their response have been rather unreasonable. Now, only two remain and the fat human have taken a beastman child hostage, while the other one was frozen stiffed in fear. Atei decided to approach the fat man as the man seem to remind Atei of the unreasonable factory manager he have worked under, the bastard who definitely deserved a punch to the face, the only shame was that Atei only managed to break that bastard's nose.

Nobelch fearfully creamed "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" while pressing the knife against the beastman child and putting her in front of him like a shield. However the creature in front of him does not seem to be stopping its approached. Terrified, Nobelch shoved the beastman child forward and into the creature's path and then...he bolted...like a bat out of hell.

*SMACK*...into the invisible wall Nobelch was. His brain rattled and a look of confusing appear on his face. He couldn't understand what just happen, but deep down he knew that there is no escape.

Atei catched the child instinctively, uncertain why, Atei picked up the child and left her on the side while continue approaching Nobelch.

[…..the human here are weak, that much is certain...but this human...he remind me of someone rather unpleasant...hmmm...if I am what I think I am, then I will have this human as an experiment, as for the other one, perhaps he will be of other uses...]

Reaching toward and grabbing Nobelch , who was screaming profusely. Part of Atei was completely horrified and disgusted at what he was about to do, however something deep, something primal was urging Atei, it was a strange yet familiar feeling as if it was the most natural. Atei open his mouth and felt an ability activated.

 

[Eater of Zikaron] -Jahannam species passive special ability, within Yggdrasil, this ability allow the Jahannam race to stun and absorb their foes spirit, granting them a random ability belonging to their foes, this however only work on Players while with human NPC it grant them a slight amount of experiences.

 

Purple stream of ghostly light flowed out of Nobelch eyes, ears and mouth and streamed into Atei. Atei could see all that this human had done, he could witness Nobelch's life of extravaganza and cruelty up until this encounter. Disgusted, Atei quickly closed his mouth and cut off the ghostly stream, then he tossed Nobelch away.

"wha...what...what...have you done to me?" Nobelch weakly spoke, he felt as if all his strength just left his body, his arms and legs went limped.

"...D.I.G.U.S.T.I.N.G...Your Memories...never have I seen such evil, and you think that I Was The Monster?" Atei said and spat on the ground. He felt repulsed by what he saw and he remembered, that this human was the very definition of what he thought about the management of the places that he have worked. While it is true that some of them are just people who have worked hard to get where they are, but only some, while the rest were "privilege" receiving their position just because they were born with the right bloodline.

Atei remembered the humiliation, the cruel overworking condition, the docking of his pay because he was attending to the funeral of his grandmother, the only family member he had left after his parent died. He remembered and was not happy.

Atei now have confirming his identity from the ability he have used, he wasn't just Atei Jue, a 26 years old young man anymore, he wasn't an overworked factory mechanic who was living scraps by scraps day after day, and he certainly wasn't the one diagnostic with terminal cancer...No...

He Is Ulbert Alain Odle...The Magic Caster of Catastrophe

The Devil World Destroyer of Ainz Ooal Gown.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nobelch could only stare mutely in fear of the creature before him. It spoke with a fearsome voice, a voice that of multiple people speaking at once, strange yet understandable, it was as if the words was piercing their way like spear into his mind. It was then that his fears were confirmed.

The creature grabbed him by the head, Nobelch struggled with all his might but it was futile, and with its silvery gleaming claws, the creature pierced his stomach. Nobelch screamed but the creature did not stop, its claws dig around the inside of his stomach, he could feel his inside tearing apart, blood gurgled out of his mouth while the grip on his head begin to tighten. Nobelch could feel like head crushing, he can feel the creature's claw slide down his stomach as if gutting a fish. His belly exposed and his intestine fell to the ground in a disgusting flop. Nobelch's voice drown with bubbles of blood that gushing out of the mouth like that of a water fountain.

[It Hurt! It Hurt! Forgive Me please! I don't want to die, I don't want to die, 

I give you anything, please oh god, oh god please!]

Nobelch's mind screamed and counting the seconds.

Two minutes later, what left in Ulbert's furry hand was a mangled corpse, its eyes popped and hung out of its socket, the head crushed and the arms limped. Yellow liquid streaming down the legs while the inside hang from the belly.

Disgusted, Ulbert tossed the corpse away where it hit a nearby tree with a thud, a branch of the tree pierced the corpse where its heart was and there it hung like a morbid Christmas decoration. Ublert then turned to look at the other two.

The red hair man was on the ground, pissing himself silly while the beastman child was staring at Ulbert, then at the corpse. Tears streaming down her bright blue eyes, but her face beheld the secret joyful emotion of the abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [words] = thought bubbles, internal dialogue.  
> "words"= spoken to other, or to one self.


	3. Ambition of Conquest and a New Enemy

Ulbert look at the scene of slaughter before him...at this moment he should be sprawling on the ground vomiting everything out. But somehow, there was some kind of primal instinct that made Ulbert unable to look away, if anything he was turned on, he can smell the salty odor of blood, he can taste the slightly acidic iron in the air.

Then, his eyes caught upon the beast man child in the corner. Her face was a visage of fear, eyes widening, and shivering to the limit. Then the child fainted, her body collapse under the intense pressure of the beast before her.

Ulbert look upon the remaining human left before him, this one has fainted as well.

Ulbert then raised his hand toward the human and chant:

"Oh spirit of the darkness that made up the veil of the world of here and now, come to me and do my bidding [Restraint]."

Under the man body, tendrils of shadow sprang up and wrapped themselved upon the body of the man, restraining him to the earth.

Ulbert then pick up the child and laid her down a fallen tree, he then went into the forest and what he experience was something that he himself never could have dream of.

He can taste the various texture and odor of the forest, this swelling, this mass of sensation assault his senses all at once. Ulbert was bewildered.

Then his passive kicked in and he was calm again.

"...hmmm...I should make a fire..well...hmm...what spell to use, I woudln't want to start a fire in this place, especially if I don't know how strong it is, I mean...cmon, a tier 8 spell wasn't suppose to kill anybody, restrain their movement, yes, but kill them off that easily...there's no way."

Ulbert went around and gather the dry twigs and fallen branches, he took them back to the place of the fainted beast man child. Ulbert then pointed one of his long claw at the mound of dry woods and spoke:

"O spirit of fire, O king of the South, your master command you, lent me a lesser fire [Summon Fire Sprite]"

The mound of woods burst into flame and tiny figure rose from the ashes, it spoke to Ulbert

"O great master, what is thy bidding?"

"Keep this fire going, I need the warmth of the fire for this child. Do not Let it go out, Do not harm this child either."

"I hear and Obey Thy will, O Great Master." The sprite replied.

The crackling of the fire resounded within the cold night of the forest, and eventually the two mortal awoke. The human was first, his reaction was most amusing to Ulbert. He was screaming on top of his lung, then he begged, and then he cursed in all manner of insult. Feeling that this was a bothersome. Ulbert took off one of the undergarment of one of the corpses and stuffed them into the man's mouth.

Ulbert then turn around happen upon a scent, it made him hungry, the smell was coming from the corpses, admist the rotten meat, Ulbert could tell that there is a hidden tasty morsel. His human side revolted that the thought of digging through the corpses like some scavenging animal, while his animal side relish at the thought of discovering an uneaten tasty morsel. The two side fought and the beast won. Ulbert lunge at the corpses and started tearing them apart.

Maggot flung out, stinking stench of rotten meat arose, but the beast does not stop, it crack open the skulls of the corpses and slurped upon the brain, it feasted.

The stench reached the nose of the beast-man child, and when she woke, what she saw was a creature, with jet black fur, long claws and two curled horns with letters inscribed on them.

The child whisper in a fearful voice, like that a small kitten,

"...Uragath.."

She remember her mother's stories of a creature, black as the night, a fearsome entity that lives in the woods, it said that not many have ever seen said creature but it was an entity that prey upon misbehaving beast-men children. The child was afraid, it could not stop shaking, and its life seem to be passing before its eyes. Then the child's eyes met with the entity.

Ulbert saw the child looking at him from across the firepit. He rose up and walk toward the child. the child screamed:

*hiiiiieee*

Ulbert stop and thought.

[...uh...ok...huh?...Ah...she be must be terrify with all that have happen today, I probably be screaming my lungs off now if I was meeting with a monster covered in blood..thank god for the passive skills. Perhaps, I should treat her wound, then maybe I will find out what I need to find out...]

Ulbert reach out his hand and activate his inventory, a rip in the air appear and a hole was form, Ulbert reach into the hole and took out a vials, ruby blood red liquid sloshing around inside the vials, and the vials itself was of intricated gold and glass work.

He held it out to the child and said "Child of beast, take this gift, the gift of me, and heal your injuries."

The child wouldn't move, and Ulbert was puzzle, he couldn't understand why the child would not take the help offered. Then he noticed something was off, he could feel that he was giving out some sort of aura or power….it was difficult for words. After all, how do you describe a feeling that only you would know.

[...Ah...I see…so that's why…..look like my fear aura was being let out…..I always activate them to farm mobs….haha……Ah, I remember of having my aura to freeze mobs in their place and then just bombard them with firepower from a carpet….ahhaha….guess I should turn it off…but how?....Maybe…]

Ulbert mentally gave a command out within his mind [--Fear Aura Deactivate!--]

Eventually the child was able to understood the event that just happen. She was amazed that her grievous injuries was healed so easily, and that the creature before her wasn't a Uragath but another beastman by the name of Ulbert Alain Odle. She thought he was of royalty, for only noblemen and royalty can have so many name.

"please great noble, please help my family, I will offer all that I have and if you wish, myself if you would help rescue my family in Shulvaris."

The beast-man child begged the entity before her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulbert looking at the scene before him, on his right a human restrained in tendrils of darkness, in the front of him, under his hooves, was a cat-like female beastman child kneeling with her head on the ground begging him to save her family.

Ulbert was confused

[...huh?...what just happen?...how did we get to this point?...Im confused...]

Alright...judging from the strength of the human I encountered til now, they were really weak, but the same may not be said to all of them...Arrg..Wake Up Ulbert, You are the Demon King, You are the One who can bring down the Gods, You are the a World Disaster. And a Demon King should always be enemies to humanity. 

Ulbert then said to the beast man child: "Raise thou head, O child of beast, I shalt grant thee thy wishes, however understood that all thing always have a price, even freedom."

[...oh how true that was, talking about this bullshit got me remember my job, oh what a dreadful job that was, I never wanted to go back doing that ever again. I shouldn't have stick my nose where it doesn't belong...shit...I still got fucking nightmare about it....]

This particular event was one where Ulbert was called in for a job to fix the machine at a up and coming company name Rezzin Peze's, which belong to one of the six major Corporate Governemnt, the Ishimaryu Corporation in the Republic of Rea-chin* . What Ulbert accidentally saw there had haunt his soul forever. Rezzin Peze's primary selling point was that its entire server staff was made of clones, and the corporation number one most selling product in Rea-chin was a protein drink known as Peze's Milk.

The secret of the milk taste of delicious-ness was...liquify human clones, it offer a unique taste to the ignorant inhabitant of the world.

The state of the world in 2138 was not a happy one. The air is toxic, the ocean are nothing but a big cesspool, toxic to the touch, going for a swim is suicide, it would be more better to shoot yourself in the head rather than to go swim in the any fool dare went down to the toxic river and ocean, that fool would spent thirty day in terrible agony, their inside would eventually break down and they would drown in their own organ-turned liquid. There are no beaches anymore, and middle class citizen live in City Block, massive building that hold more than 10,000 inhabitant, while the more richer and wealthier citizen would live in dome of glass, with their own personal clean water lake and mountains, trees and the likes. The farmland outside of Japan are replaces by factories and Dome and mega highway. 100 years ago, pigs, cow and chicken are common place commodity, now only those of the Dome may enjoy such an exquisite delight.

The clones of Rezzin Peze's would be marched into certain factory when they suffered accidents, injuries, or outlive their usefulness. The unfortunate clones would be have their head cut off, the hand and feet removed, and hang on hooks which transport them through the factory, into great vat of somekind of liquid where these headless, handless, feetless corpses would get liquify and process into Protein Drinks. Naturally because he was under contract, he have no choice but to kept quiet about it, he could have ignore and risk the contract but with the power of the Corporation, it was either keep quiet and being allow freedom, or to say anything and spend his next 100 years on the mines in Pluto.

Ulbert's vision of such horror haunt his every waking moment, and this in turn affect his work performances, which eventually result in his temporary suspension.

Perhaps it was guilt, or perhaps it was his desire for redemption or just maybe desire for endless carnage. Whatever the reason was, Ulbert once hearing the story from the beast-man child, he decided that this will be his quest for world Domination, and............

.................Shulva-ris will be his first Castle. There He will replace the human as the dominant species.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small clearing in the forest, a fire was slowly burning out.

The fire sprite have done its job and with a small *poof* it was gone. Surrounding the fire-pit was three being, sleeping under the night sky.

A human, tied up and gagged.

A tiger beastman child, in ragged clothings and messy fur.

An avatar of darkness itself, jet black fur, two vicious curled horn with rune like letter engraving on them.

Under the moonlight, Ulbert could make out shapes of humanoid in the trees, but there were no scent, there are presences, yes, but scent, no.

One, became three then five and soon it increases to thousands of these shadowy beings and they were all stood there, surrounding the camp.

If one strained their ear they can hear ghostly whisper resounding in the masses of shadow.

"...it hurt..."

"...forgive me...please..."

"...mama...sistah..."

"...save us..."

"...I will kill you..."

"...save us...save us...please..."

"...avenge us..."

whisper-like scream echo through the clearing.

Then the masses of shadow parted and a more solid looking shadow rose up from the dark earth, it struggle with all its might to pull its body out of ground and crawl toward Ulbert.

The shadow place its hand upon Ulbert's hooves, and Ulbert with his racial ability can see in the darkness and the being before him was a...well...let just say that for such a sight, a normal human would have scream in terror and run while shitting their pant.

The being before Ulbert was humanoid to say the least, its skin was bloated and white, maggots swimming underneath the skin, its eye socket was a hollow darkness and black blood flow down its cheek. The mouth was filled to the brim with maggots and carrions, its ear was rotten but one can see that they resemble that of a tiger. Ulbert can see that the poor soul's fur was matted and mangled, it would have been beautiful once but now splotches of fur have been ripped out while maggots flowing out from the holes.

*mumble*

*mumble*

"...*mumble*...save us..."

"...save us O Lord...save us please...we beg of thee..."

"...SAVE US...!" The creature screamed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Ulbert eventually fell asleep once again.

Morning come, the sun was shining in the sky, beam of light pierce through the leaves and Ulbert was woken with one of these beam of light shining at his face.

...uurrggghh...Damn, that was a vivid dream...wow...the sun huh, when was the last time that I have ever felt the warmth of the sun on my face...

Ulbert arch his body upward, stretching his back and scratch his goat's beard. Feeling a tightening feeling around his private part. Ulbert curiously look down and saw...

The tiger beastmen child from the day before was being wrapped by a large snake, the body was about as large as a human's forearm. However the thing that surprise Ulbert wasn't the hugging but it was the snake.

The snake look normal enough, it look to be a type of snake known as a Cobra, but at the place where the tail of the snake was suppose to be, there were no tail. The body if the snake was connected to Ulbert crotch, he can feel the beastman child soft body, her warm breath in the cold morning, her soft and perky breast pressing against the body of the snake. Ulbert can feel his( the snake's) part tense and stiffen.

Fearing for the child safety, he gently lift the snake off the child.

Ulbert looked around, intending to put the human he spare to good use and saw...in the place where the human is...there's nothing.

The ropes Ulbert took from the one of the corpses to tied up the man lay in the mud, while the dirty underpant-turxned-gag-implement was on the side and there was a set of foot print leading away from the camp.

"...aaahhh...shit...dammit...shoulda taken care of that problem when I had the chance...oh well...what's the worst that can happen?" Ulbert muttered under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdx

Captain Vaiz Dylqui of the Shulva-ris garrison was having a very bad time.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He lamented while nursing a drink in a tavern.

The past two days were a nightmare, but at least yesterday morning was fine. He woke up with his sex slave on his fine velvet bed, then he gotten a good meal and the business was usual. Then at night time, the Nobelch family came knocking at his door, rousing him up and out from his nightly enjoyment. They screamed at him for hours on end about their stupid son and his friends who didn't return from their little outing. Then this morning, just when he had finally able to convince the old bastard of a noble that his son and his friends were just maybe deciding to camp out, the second sons of the Valiere family who was suppose to be in Nobelch party was found running for his life by the Shulva-Ris's patrollers.

The stupid spoiled rotten little shit was muttering incoherently about some demon with black fur falling out of the sky and killed everyone. Whatever happen was certainly bad but one thing was clear, that the elder son of the Nobelch family was dead and his party were wipeout like wild dogs. Now Vaiz is being summoned before the Bishop of Shulva-ris to report and then no doubt be forced to deal with the problem.

*step*

*step*

*creak*

*thud*

"Ah, Captain, so nice of you to join me. I hope that I did not catch you at a bad time?"

The Bishop asked innocently.

"No, your excellency, it is my solemn duty to assist the Bishop of Shulva-ris with whatever problem that may arise. How can this lowly servant be of service?"

"Captain, no doubt you have heard what happen to Nobelch and his group, no?"

"Yes, I have but I'm afraid that with the rather confuse state of the only survivor, there's just not enough information. For all we know that there is no demon but this is a work of a renegade group of beastmen."

"Quite so, quite so. Still the point of the matter is that as thing stand, the Nobelch family is calling for blood. They're quite aggressive about it, and they are after all, one of our most generous worshipper. So therefore, Captain, by the Authority granted to me by the miko and the church of Theocracy, I hereby order you to investigate this incident and bring the perpetrator to justice!"

"As you will Your excellency."

Vaiz bow before the Bishop and took his leave.

Walking out of the Southern Cathedral, the captain took off his helmet and scream to the sky, attracting the attention if the nearby guarding paladins.

"WHY?" He screamed.

After the tavern, Vaiz return to the garrison, grumbling and seething with hatred, he kicked a door open.

"Oy, close the door, it's too bright."

A burly red hair man called out. In his hand was a mug of stout, Under the bench by his feet was a she-cow, slumping on her breast and stomach, exhausted while semen flowing out from her orifice. Her eyes empty.

All over the room, dark shape begin to move, mass of muscles here and there. Whimpering like moan and screams resounding within the room. One can see various female beastmen laying around, some are huddle together in a corner, iron shackles chained their feet tothe ground or to the wall, their naked body covered by rags or nothing. They shivered in the cold air.

"Shut the hell up, Merluis. Wake up and get your shit together!"

" 'ey there captain, what's up?"

A blond hair man by the name of Yureth asked.

"Oy, you cunt, suck it properly!"

Yureth spoke while punching the face of a she-cat who stopped to breathe.

The she-cat screamed and crawl back to the man and continue her duties.

In another corner, a young beastman child was being humped by a large, fat and piggish human. The child cried and cried in pain and agony while the man laugh and grunting like a pig.

"...hahahaha...uuurrgghh...fuck you! fuck you! you little shit...aaahhh."

The human climax and the child was exhausted. Blood flowed and stained the bed-sheet. The human name was Boris Nobelch, third son of the Nobelch family.

It was common knowledge to the upper crust of human in Shulva-ris that the Nobelch family tend to have rather unusual fetishes. The eldest have a taste for blood and young girl while the second son rumored to have a taste for other men, and the third have a taste for young boys and so on. The same can be said for the women of the Nobelch family whom enjoy a course in torture and torment.

By the law of Theocracy, copulation with demi-human, is forbidden and punishable by 100 lashes. However because Shulva-ris is quite a long way away from the central territory. The officials here tend to look the other way when it come to enforcing the Theocracy's laws, providing that they received certain renunciation for services render.

"BORIS! Get your fucking fat ass out of that bed and get into Uniform. As for the Rest of You Fucking Bastard, we got a fucking job to do!" Vaiz comanded.

"So what we'll be doing today eh? Capt."

Yureth asked.

" The eldest son of the Nobelch family has been murdered, the Bishop have tasked me with the job of finding and bringing the perpetrator of this crime to justice."

"Wait...what...Brother is dead?" Boris exclaimed.

Boris's expression changed from calm to anger, he grab the nearby beastman child's head, tightening and squeezing it with his burly large hand.

He angrily exclaimed " That Bastard! How dare he gone and died before me? Arrrhgghhhh...fuck, fuck it all to hell!"

His grip on the child's head tightened and the boy screamed. The boy struggle with all his remaining might, uselessly flailing his fist against the human's thick arm and steel like grip.

Boris noticed his prey uselessly struggle and find it annoying. He lifted the boy up by his head, release his grip and in an instant just before the boy feet touched the ground, Boris kicked the boy.

The boy flew into the wall in a sickening *smack*.

The body slid down the rough granite wall, leaving a trail of blood. The boy was dead on impact. His skull cracked, and his bones broken, his internal organ's bruised and ripped. Blood flow out of the boy's mouth. His body limped.

Boris spat on the ground "annoying little shit..."

"Alright, alright that's enough fun. Now get your asses in gear, we ride out by nightfall."

"Whhooooweeee, a good hunt after all this waiting."

Taking a swig from his cup, Merluis said " So then Capt. what are we hunting?"

"According to the Valiere's brat, we'll be hunting a goat demon with black fur. Load of bullshit, the little wimp must have met a full grown beastman that prove too strong for them to bite. So they ran and got killed and now it's our job."

Vaiz reply and lamented. He cursed internally.

[...stupid rotten little shit, why do they have to ruin my perfect vacation post. Wash your neck for me, you damn furry little shit, I will make you regret bringing your trouble to my attention..]

**Author's Note:**

> Love the story?  
> Hate the story?  
> Like to get off on the suffering the pitiful unfortunate mortal?  
> Well....whatever your poisonous thoughts or delightful diabolical thoughts, won't you share them in the reviews/comments?


End file.
